


Christmas Slut

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Forced Feminization, Gags, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Piercings, One Shot, Panties, Photographs, Restraints, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's on the naughty list this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Slut

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1:00AM on Christmas Day and I'm just really horny and delirious-- Sorry.  
> Unbeta'd.

                “You’ve been naughty this year, Dean.” Sam quietly drawled from his seat at the small motel desk.

                Dean’s sensuous green eyes peered up at Sam with an almost sort of begging look to them. The older hunter was kneeling on the bed with a pair of black leather bondage cuffs holding his arms in place above his head; the cuffs were chained to the overhanging reading light that was nailed into the wall above Dean’s bed. His back was completely straightened and faced the headboard while his weight rested on his widely spread knees.

                “Don’t give me that look—it’s not my fault. You’re gonna have to take this up with Santa.” Sam lifted himself from the flimsy wooden chair, stepping closer to the bed that his brother was hung up one.

                As Sam prowled his way to the bed, he couldn’t help but stare at the distressed state his brother was in. Dean’s skin was covered with a thin sheen of sweat and his chest rose and fell with every breath he inhaled and exhaled through his nostrils, only helping to highlight the sparkling silver studs of his new nipple piercings. His eyes were half-lidded and blown with need, and his chin wobbled under the pressure of the ball gag that forcefully parted the elder brother’s lush, fire-engine-red painted lips.

                Leaning over his brother’s side and whispering into his ear—close enough for his breath to tickle the tender patch of flesh behind his ear—Sam caused his brother to shudder, “You look good like this.”

                “Mmm!” Dean moaned through the gag as his cock stiffened in the panties Sam insisted he wore for his punishment.

                “I can’t hear you, baby.” Sam ran his fingertips over the skin of Dean’s soft lips and gently bit his ear tip.

                Dean repeated the moan before Sam slowly backed away from the bed again, making certain to find the best location for the wonderful show Dean was giving him.

                “Sit still.” Sam teased, whipping out his cellphone to take a photo with its camera.

                Upon seeing the small electronic device clutched effectively in the meat of his brother’s palm, Dean could feel himself grow. The scarlet-red, satin panties tightened over the bulge of his thick cock; its head poked through the top slip of lace, leaking a light, creamy trail of precum. His matching garter belt and stockings were beginning to itch against his skin as he whined through his gag and restraints.

                Sam started snapping photos simultaneously as Dean’s panties grew taut and the cum stains spread with his imminent craving. When he was done with the photos; he went back over to his brother and removed the ball gag from between Dean’s lips. Dean’s jaw was sore and loose, and also covered in slippery saliva that drooled its way down the length of Dean’s bare neck.

                “S’mmy…,” Dean slurred, tilting his head toward his brother with clouded senses.

                Taking his brother’s chin in one palm, Sam looked down and spoke, “Don’t ever wanna see you slumming around with those bar whores again. You’re too good to be their slut.” Sam tipped into his brother’s space and swiped his tongue along the trail of dribble on Dean’s Adam’s apple. “You’re my slut, Dean. Got that?”

                His eyelids fluttered and his cheeks blushed, “Yes, Sam.”

                “Good,” Sam reached up and unlocked the cuffs binding Dean’s wrists above him, “Then I think we can avoid you being on the naughty list again.”

                “Mm hmm?” Dean rolled onto his back, spreading himself over the mattress’ expanse.

                “But until then, gonna use these photos for next year’s Christmas cards.” Sam grinned, “Everyone’s gonna know you’re my slut.”

                “Jerk.” Dean grumbled as he threw one of the motel pillows in the direction of his brother.

                Sam happily curled over his brother’s figure and started sucking hungrily at the silver piercings on Dean’s chest, only coming up for air to tease, “Merry Christmas, bitch.”


End file.
